<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Now I See by UglyTunaSandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597208">And Now I See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich'>UglyTunaSandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kinda but not really, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, horny grip lol, i literally forced myself to finish this just so i can hit 100k words on ao3 lmfaooooo, idk they fuck lol, imma just tag it, spit, threesome kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/pseuds/UglyTunaSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovely Dreams and Sweet Things [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Now I See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i woke up this morning and saw i was 6.2k from 100k words and was like BET</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tadaima–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, too,” Sakusa grumbled, removing his shoes at the genkan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, where were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ore no okaachan desu ka?” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was at kaasan’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you ever decided to check the calendar on the fridge, you’d know that it was her six month anniversary.” Sakusa headed for their bedroom, ready to shower after the commute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anniversary for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Atsumu was right on his heels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yer not gettin’ away with this. Not that easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her and her boyfriend,” Saksua replied blandly, picking out a tshirt and sweatpants. “I know some people say it’s a little early, but I think they’re good together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha– </span>
  <em>
    <span>huuuh</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If my kaasan had a boyfriend, she’d tell me,” he huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa turned to face him. “She did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No she didn’t!” Atsumu couldn’t. There was no way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa walked over to their master bathroom. “You kept saying that he was her boy toy or whatever and refused to meet him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s face dropped with the realization. “Oh...yeah. But I’m still confused, you left but ya didn’t take anything. How did you–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have clothes over there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi-kun, did I ever tell you how much I hate you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say cause your mouth is usually full wi–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lalala I have to get tonight’s dinner ready, bye!” Atsumu closed the door himself, making his way back to the kitchen. “Hmph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t. It was morning. He meant breakfast. But Sakusa knew what he meant, so he refused to clarify. And if he asked? Fuck him. Like, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span> of some people! Going out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ma and some boy toy. Probably eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>brunch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with </span>
  <em>
    <span>crepes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mimosas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ugh, how can anyone believe this? The betrayal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa came out sometime later, his face adorned with a white sheet mask. He slinked his arms around Atsumu’s waist only to be shaken off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well excuse me,” Sakusa brought his hands up in defense. “Someone’s a little touchy today. Are you still recovering?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa shrugged. “It’s the truth.” He went in their refrigerator, taking out the carton of orange juice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s not a lot left, you can just chug it,” Atsumu said from the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa placed the carton on the counter with all the delicacy he could offer in the moment. “Chug it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Atsumu moved one of the dishes from the pan to a plate. “Just, ya know, from the carton, it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu carefully brought the hot pan to the sink, not without missing Sakusa’s glare. “Um, cause there’s not a lot left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ‘chugged’ orange juice in the past?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi, it’s not a big deal,” he chuckled. “It’s just–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Sakusa looked to the ceiling for answers it couldn’t provide. “What have I done to deserve this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>yer just being dramatic–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you finish it each time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stopped mid-scrub. A light pink brushed his cheeks. “Well, sometimes I thought I could but–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Just stop.” Sakusa waved his hand in weak protest of the information he just heard. “I can’t do this.” He put the carton back in the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the issue? We swap spit all the time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call it that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swap spit, tongue wrestle–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Kita agreed to sleep with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha– What the hell is that supposed ta mean!” he sputtered. “And how do you know this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu dug the heels of his palms into his eyes as far as they could go. “Why was I even born,” he groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, stage fright? It was like that my first few times, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please stop talking,” he strained, bending over on the countertop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to help you. Breakfast smells good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever. Itadaki-kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa draped himself over Atsumu, his hands meeting lightly around Atsumu’s waist. He leaned over and kissed him on the neck. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine you know. You don’t have to just because I did,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine it’s just...are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Sakusa gently nibbled at his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like…” Atsumu sighed. “I know ya had yer hoe phase and all–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what we’re calling it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to be honest, the thought of you…” Atsumu was met with an infinite infinity within a matter of seconds. “It would be hot, I can’t lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be. Can only imagine him fucking you senseless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi, I’m tryna have a moment here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. So you were saying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sayin</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ are you sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi, ya don’t have to agree just cause–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already said yes, what more do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want ya saying yes on my accord is all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m saying yes, I want this! You’re being confusing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I just– you can’t be serious,” he deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood in silence for...some time, one could say, while Atsumu realized that yes, Sakusa </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I have the right to be surprised anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– – – </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Sakusa learned anything from his first few sexual encounters, the next few weeks were about prep, prep, prep. Tests needed to be done, dates needed to be set, time taken off if need be. It was all about getting ready in the grand foreplay that was–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday the eighteenthth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday…” Atsumu said wistfully. “Wait, why? Why not a Friday or a sexy Saturday?” he purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at Mr. Stamina here. If you think you can handle practice after then–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Tuesday sounds like a lovely day! So I’m guessin’ Kita got back his results? I mean I doubt he’d have anything. I mean does he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he wanted to be sure since he went out that weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu paused. “Went out and did what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa closed the calendar app and looked up from his phone. He took a deep breath. “You literally ate me out last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi, please!” Atsumu adopted a bright crimson in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so shy? We’ve been dating for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two years!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but– but give a guy a chance to breathe, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t asking to breathe when I sat on your–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tuesday! The eighteenth! I got it okay! Yeesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the day we will, to put it lightly for the faint of heart, ‘engage in sexual intercourse.’ How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu took a moment to consider the question. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>he feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I feel like I’m gonna screw up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not like Kita and you with your...sexual deviancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having a threesome is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘sexual deviancy,’” Sakusa snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well listen, it just takes me some time to warm up ta...all of that.” Atsumu waved his hand ambiguously to “clarify” his statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Sakusa chuckled, picking up his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ‘hmph?’ The hell does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying you didn’t need time to warm up getting my mouth around your–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– – – </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Atsumu say he was nervous? That was a lie. He’s a big fat liar. He’s the king of liars. He actually runs the Liars Abroad council every Wednesday. Nervous was the understatement of the year. Of the decade. Of the century, even. Maybe it was too early for millenia, Atsumu was sure he could find something else to fuck up soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Omi said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no rules to sex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, yes, true. But also FALSE. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>rules. Like consent, and don’t go down and come back up, and–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need a list. He knew what Sakusa meant. Yeah, there were no rules, but like, was this happening? Honestly and truly. Was Kita at their door? Was Kita kissing Sakusa right now? Was it the other way around?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa broke the kiss, not without dragging Kita’s bottom lip with him for just a moment. He got down by the shell of his ear, whispering just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. “Fuck him good for me, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu felt a shiver run down his spine. Yeah, if he had any doubts before, he was pretty sure Sakusa was, uh, pretty gung ho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita and Atsumu decided to shower one more time, just out of courtesy. Mostly to calm Atsumu’s nerves. Kita used the guest bathroom, while Sakusa sat outside the tub as Atsumu soaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sat on a small stool, close enough to cup the side of Atsumu’s face in his hand. Atsumu was pulled out of his trance to meet his boyfriend’s gentle expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughed nervously to himself. “It’s not that, it’s just...I’m thinkin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And whatcha ‘thinkin’’” about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” he giggled, half-heartedly splashing Sakusa with a few droplets. “Just, I dunno, seein’ you make out with Kita was–” How did he word this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought it was hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omiii!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He whined, sinking the lower half of his face beneath the bubbles. He resurfaced to whisper a quiet “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa snorted at the confession. “Then what’s the big deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that weird? Like, I should feel jealous or something, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who says you should feel jealous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno! Society I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sighed, looking for words other than “Fuck society.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Atsumu, we all agreed to this right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then fuck society!” Well that worked for all of thirty seconds. “I’m dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miya Atsumu</span>
  </em>
  <span>–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Omi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miya Atsumu </span>
  </em>
  <span>finds me hot kissing someone else then so what!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment. Atsumu gently smiled. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sat on the edge of their bed, nothing but a robe separating him from the cool air around him. He looked across to Sakusa who was...fully clothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure ya don’t wanna get in on this action?” he grinned, some confidence having been restored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa looked up from his phone, pausing his stream of replies to his earbud threadfic. “Wasn’t it you who said two people was overwhelming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but, won’t you be bored or something? What are ya doin’, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suna retweeted my threadfic on his account and it got a lot of attention. I’m dealing with the replies,” he mumbled, turning back to his phone.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Holy shit, another follower.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point if you’re not gonna be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m…” Sakusa looked off to the side, a light rose coloring the tips of his ears. “I’m trying to see something.” Since his own experience and Atsumu’s statement in the bathroom, one thing in particular had been eating away at Sakusa’s mind. He was determined to figure it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember the safe word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanilla,” Atsumu grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it’s easy to remember.” Sakusa closed the distance to close the gap. He gave Atsumu a light kiss and smiled. “No matter what, I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita walked in wearing a matching robe, cheeks slightly flushed from the steam. His bangs clung to his face, still damp from the shower. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asumu pulled away from Sakusa. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu felt his brain pause for just a moment. Was it possible to short-circuit as a human being? If it wasn’t he’d just made a new discovery. “Wha-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t repeat myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s mouth hung open, twisting around words he couldn’t say. He looked over at Sakusa. “O–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, I’m talking to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as he says,” he heard from his left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu got on the bed completely. He sat with his legs crossed for a moment, just to meet Kita’s unamused look. He finally laid completely flat on his back, legs outstretched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your robe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I thought you’d wanna be a bit more sensual, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu felt his heart stop. That was Kita. He’s never–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, any blood rushing to his face rapidly made its way down to his dick. His heart threatened to burst clear out his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakusa staring boredly. The bastard could at least give away </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sign of if or how this was affec–</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s neutral expression was betrayed by the light flush of his cheeks and the growing tent in his pants. Upon closer inspection, Sakusa wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him. Atsumu was under his intense gaze. Atsumu felt goosebumps riddle the surface of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refocusing on Kita who looked...agitated? Atsumu felt a tinge of guilt for not following as told. Shaky fingers untied the knot at the front of his robe. He let it linger on his body for a moment, relishing in the warmth it provided. He finally opened the front of it, blushing deeply as he exposed that he was, if not fully hard, well on his way there. He carefully removed the robe from his shoulders. With it completely off, he began to fold–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tossed it to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa passed Kita a bottle of lube off their nightstand. Kita warmed some between his fingers, never taking his eyes off Atsumu. All things considered, Atsumu grew up nicely. He grew out of his baby face and into toned muscle and a sculpture for a body. Yet nothing was “too hard,” in a sense. Without the conscious thought of flexing, Atsumu’s abs were soft. Pliant. He wondered if the owner was the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita used his free hand to adjust himself on the bed and pry Atsumu’s legs apart. He got both hooked over his shoulders, placing himself between Atsumu’s thighs. He could see the paleness of skin that never kissed the sun. A part of him wanted to mark him, leaving messages that Atsumu would never forget. It wasn’t time for that now. Maybe if they...no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was sure the lube was warm by now, so why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Kita taking his damn time. He prepared and everything, despite going against Sakusa’s wishes. Speaking of Sakusa, his dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi Omi </span>
  </em>
  <span>just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sat there. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t move. He didn’t touch himself. He didn’t say anything. He just absorbed what was before him, almost as if studying for a lecture. He became increasingly frustrated. How come he was the only one expo–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I...” Kita’s voice pierced through his train of thought. A silent command told Atsumu to pay attention. “Was just going to have sex with you, Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked down to see Kita’s amber eyes watching him. He was sure a tiny bead of precum made its escape from the look alone. Something about seeing Kita between his thighs made his heart race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...Isn’t that what we’re doin’?” he croaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your boyfriend,” Kita continued, shoving two fingers in at once and breathing in Atsumu’s surprised gasp, “...wants me to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tightened around Kita’s fingers momentarily. When he remembered to breathe, he relaxed as Kita made scissoring motions with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me that you’d probably prepare out of nervousness, so I wasn’t too concerned. Gomen. But he was right. You’re already doing well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu whined as he tried to keep full on moans at bay. Sakusa watched him with a curious eye. Kita continued with regular intervals scissoring and thrusting into Atsumu, a hand creeping up his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Atsumu,” Kita began, trailing his free hand down the expanse of Atsumu’s thigh, barely touching his groin, “Sakusa said you had amazing thighs. He was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu groaned as he felt Kita’s free hand close around his cock, burning with anticipation of stimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was right when he said you had a pretty dick, too.” Kita curled his fingers, forcing a moan from Atsumu as he keened at the sudden touch. “He was right when he said you sounded nice too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu focused on the ceiling while gripping the sheets. It was just fingering. He and Sakusa did it all the time, but… Why did it feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>different?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The compliments KIta sprinkled between scissoring and thrusting and the occasional brush of his prostate were inebriating. He could never earn praise so freely. Each statement made him feel sensitive. Tender. Cold?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gasped as Kita snatched fingers out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He craned his neck to see Kita rolling removing his robe, finally revealing himself. Atsumu could finally see where his biceps led to: a broad chest accented with small hairs across his pecs. He seemed stronger. Larger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Oh.</span></em> <em><span>So </span></em><span>that’s </span><em><span>what working on a farm does to ya?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita took the condom Sakusa was offering him, the latter red as a beet. Atsumu could see’s knee bouncing. In anticipation? In nervousness? He couldn’t tell. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel. He could feel grab on to either of his thighs. He could Kita wrap his legs around his waist. He could–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s eyes refocused. He looked to Sakusa, who was gripping their reading chair like his life depended on it. He briefly let go to wave to the source of the source of the voice, unable to speak without what would definitely show the strain in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita sighed. “Atsumu–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready! Hard yes, I know. Do yer worst, Kita-san,” he smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita smiled. “He said you’d say that, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snap, Kita knocked the air out of his lungs. Atsumu’s back lifted off the bed. The few fingers that gripped the sheets were the only things keeping him tethered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure he could take that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa soaked in the sight. Atsumu’s arch slowly disappeared as he shakingly laid back down. He’d always wondered what it looked like from this angle. He looked beautiful. He looked ethereal. He looked like he needed the shit fucked out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita gave Atsumu the bare minimum time to adjust before he set his pace. Slow and shallow at first, but that wasn’t for Atsumu. He worked on his own schedule. And his schedule said to slowly tear Atsumu apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gave up the good fight and let his moans fill the air. “Ah...more. M-more…” He chased Kita’s cock with each low thrust, wanting–no–</span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. More than what he was getting. More than a few low strokes. More stimulation to his weeping cock, abandoned and painfully hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get more when he thinks you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s voice cut through to him. His voice was even, despite his unraveling demeanor. A few curls clung to his forehead as beads of sweat formed in the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuuhhh fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he groaned, his slit leaking at the sudden change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk a lot, Atsumu,” Kita deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked to Kita to see the agitation from before. It was subtle, just a slight clench in his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t follow directions,” he said as he almost completely pulled out, using a few shallow strokes to brush his prostate. He watched Atsumu’s abs constrict as his breaths became shorter. “And you always ask for more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita bottomed out into Atsumu, his short hairs barely touching Atsumu’s over-sensitive balls. He could feel Atsumu shy away briefly before tightening his legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck...yesyesyesyesI</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he babbled, feeling the full girth press against his walls. Atsumu gripped the sheets even tighter as Kita removed his hands from his thighs and placed them on his hips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me fuck me fuck me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he begged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleaded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu.” Atsumu met Kita’s eyes once more. “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita set a brutal pace, mercilessly slamming into Atsumu as he bottomed out with each thrust. Atsumu felt so good. So warm. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>inviting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kita wanted to take everything. To destroy this olympian of a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched in a silent glee as Atsumu threw his head back, unable to beg. Unable to speak. Only breathy moans escaped his lips as Kita took everything he wanted. He gripped Atsumu’s hips tighter, relishing as his soft skin became pliant around his fingers. As Atsumu became pliant under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The legs around Kita’s waist slackened as Atsumu became undone under him. His eyes were shut so tight, Kita was sure Atsumu was seeing stars by now. He flapped his mouth in futility, unable to use them to form words until–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omiiii</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita faltered for just a second, looking over to Sakusa, who looked just as surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omiomiomi,” came out like a prayer. He called out to his lover in hopes he’d hear his plea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa stood from the chair, the zipper of his pants undone to ease some of the discomfort. He walked over to Atsumu and cupped his cheek. He could see tears prickling from his eyes, his eyelashes clumped together as Atsumu opened them. “Atsumu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Omi...O…” was all he could offer, Kita having never broken his stride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa smiled sweetly as he caressed Atsumu’s cheek before shoving two fingers down his throat. “You’re such a little slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa pushed a little harder than he intended, causing Atsumu to gag. He started pulling back before Atsumu grasped his wrist, as firm a grip as he could. Sakusa looked to see his pupils blown wide and blissed out. In his state all he could slur was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Omiomiomi</span>
  </em>
  <span>” around his fingers. Atsumu began sucking in earnest, flattening his tongue so he could take more. Atsumu always wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa used his free hand to adjust himself in his pants, almost succumbing to give himself a full stroke before resisting. “Look at you, you can’t even get fucked properly. You’re such a little slut for my cock, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu moaned around his fingers as Kita brushed his prostate with a few shallow thrusts before letting Atsumu absorb him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was used to what Atsumu could give. The love, care, affection. He was used to it all. Though it was Atsumu begging for more, it was Sakusa who was greedy for indulgence. Sakusa got what he wanted and more. Every time. Always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned Atsumu groin, his dick almost purple and pleading for attention. “You want me to touch you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu whimpered at the statement, as close to a yes as he could get in the moment. Sakusa pressed a kiss to his forehead. Atsumu tasted salty and nearly fucked out: Sakusa’s favorite flavor. He took his fingers out of Atsumu’s mouth and mixed his saliva with the precum that pooled on his lower abdomen. He began stroking him slow, Atsumu mewling at the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O...O–” If he could get the words out, he wouldn’t know much to say, rather than his lover’s name. Either way, any cries or please he had left were swallowed by said lover when Sakusa forced his tongue into Atsumu’s slack mouth. Devouring him in an aggressive kiss as he picked up the pace on Atsumu’s cock to match with Kita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu did his best to kiss back, but quickly gave up as he succumbed to the double stimulation. He let himself be taken. Sakusa always gets what he wants and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu shut his eyes so tight he saw white as he spilled over Sakusa’s hand, painting himself in his own come as he let go. Sakusa milked him until he had no more left to give, still taking advantage of Atsumu’s loose mouth. He pulled back, a line of saliva connecting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita came shortly after, a silent grunt and final snap of his hips announcing his release. He stayed in Atsumu for a little longer, already reminiscing about the memories he’s made. Others may not need memories, but he’ll forever live in the ones from today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa surveyed Atsumu in his state. His irises were mere slivers dominated by his blown pupils. His face and chest donned a bright red that was slowly coming down. His blonde bangs desperately clung to his forehead, sweat now rolling down the sides of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked, opting for a gentle kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he rasped. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu winced as Kita pulled out. He was able to start taking deeper breaths as he came down from the high. He looked down at Sakusa before looking up, preparing a question Sakusa was ready for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Let’s get you some water.” Sakusa picked up a pair of water bottles on the nightstand and passed one to each of them as Kita came back from disposing the condom. He wet three small towels: one for Kita, one for Atsumu and his face, and one he used to clean Atsumu’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was careful to clean around his lower stomach, sure that Atsumu was still tender after the ordeal. A thought encroached on his mind. Fleeting, yet dangerous. He smothered it with a pillow, not daring to give it a chance to breathe. Images flashed before him, not needing words to make their place known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself, desperate to keep the vow they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should do that again,” Atsumu chirped, slightly refreshed after downing the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita and Sakusa looked to each other in shock. Both grateful for Atsumu voicing what neither of them had the gall to say, but also understanding where it could lead. No. No was the safest option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu,” Kita began, believing that the rejection would be better received by him, “you’re saying this because you’re–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High on endorphins an’ that’s the same thing as drinkin’ a beer or whatever. I got it.” He yawned, his muscles finally beginning to lose their tautness. “But I’m just sayin’, it was fun. Besides, who’re you two to start gettin’ all shy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa blushed a little at the statement. He was right, but– </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you to the bath so you don’t fall asleep in your own come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child, Omi. Geez.” Atsumu pouted but he still got up to go to the shower, leaning on Sakusa with the better half of his weight, his knees feeling weak. “I’m just–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got it, you’re just saying. Come on.” Sakusa helped him shower and left him to soak in the tub while he changed the sheets. Kita left to bathe as well, leaving him alone in the room. The room smelled of perspiration and, well, of sex. Atsumu’s moans echoed in his ear. He could see him whiteknuckling the blankets as Kita relentlessly pounded into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omiiii.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omiomiomi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was reminded of the aching in his pants. He told Atsumu he’d be fine. He’d be fine but– </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled them down with his underwear down to his knees. His dick slapped against his stomach, red with anger, and leaking with precum. He used the lube he found on the bed and lathered himself generously, getting a full-body shudder at the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasted no time finding a rhythm, his breath constricting as he stroked himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A twist of his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omiomi–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thumb to his slit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Omiomiomi–</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught himself right before he spilled on the sheets. He was going to wash them either way, but felt it unnecessary to soil them further. He used a few moist towelettes to clean his hand before gathering up the blankets and dropping them in the bin for laundry day. He headed to the bathroom to thoroughly wash his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lay in the tub, his eyes closed as he leaned against its edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jerked off, didn’t ya?” he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Sakusa gathered more soap for a second lather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were tryin’ ta act all cool in front of Kita, but I knew that look in yer eye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t know how to shut up, I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I need another lesson,” he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa stopped the water and began drying his hands. He thought carefully as he tried to navigate the conversation. “Are you sure you want to do...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant it,” Atsumu responded curtly. “And when I come down tomorrow, I’ll still mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sakusa thought to himself before being interrupted by Atsumu once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want you there next time.” He opened his eyes and folded his arms over the edge of the tub, watching Sakusa on the other end of the bathroom. “I want ya there with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa walked over to the tub and sat on the stool near it. “And what if you don’t want to anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll just say ‘vanilla,’ goofball,” he giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” he breathed softly. He ran his hand up and down Atsumu’s forearm. It was soft with the essential oils he placed there before he brought him in. He looked curiously at the small black hairs that grew there, subtly reminding him that his boyfriend was in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a natural blonde. He couldn’t imagine him with black hair. Well, he guessed that was what they had Osamu for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you only said one time,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if that was enough for you. No hard feelings, Omi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, I want to, too. It’s just,” Sakusa tried to decipher the solution of emotions he felt in his chest. A cocktail of feelings formed within, all of them terrifying him. He felt drunk off the experience. Part of him wanted to go clean, to sober up after the encounter. Another part willed him towards one more beer, wanting to drink his fill until he blacked out. The same familiarity that urged him to another meeting howled at him to create his distance. He knows what happened the last time he followed that road. One time was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel familiar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sat up completely. “Whaddya mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa caressed the back of Atsumu’s hands with his thumb. He used it as a way to keep from digging his nails into his own palms. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu upturned his palm to hold Sakusa’s hand in his own. “Well I’ll be here when you figure it out.” He gave a small kiss to the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since their relationship began, Sakusa lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– – – </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sat in the living room, half-heartedly watching a past match of a team they’d be playing in the future. Kita sat at their dining room table, welcomed by Sakusa to indulge in any of the teas they had available while he began their washer. Kita stayed quiet, assuming that Sakusa would like to be the first one to voice his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually Sakusa would be with Atsumu right now. Blissed away and enjoying the beauty that was post-coital sleep. However, his nerves fired off incessantly, keeping him wired enough to keep a conscious mind. Wired enough to think way too many thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired? You could sleep in the guest room if you want. I know we kind of said a hotel at first, but–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too tired,” he assured him, taking a sip of the matcha. “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sakusa turned to Kita, the only thing that could pull his entire attention in the room at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita giggles softly. “I work at a farm. I don’t think it’d be good for the farm if that was enough to put me to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sakusa didn’t know what to think, really. What did that say for professional athletes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to think too much about it. I’m the only one on my farm, so it’s only natural.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita took another sip and let it warm his chest before speaking again. “Did you think about what Atsumu said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he kind of gets to the point. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I thought about it a little, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you waiting on me to answer to decide what your answer should be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa felt sheepish. He wasn’t some high schooler. He was an adult. A professional athlete at that. Even still, he felt as though he didn’t want to let anyone down. He didn’t want to let Kita down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he said no? Were they (or just Atsumu?) just a one-night stand for him and they’re already getting attached? Did that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>count</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a threesome? Were they swingers now? Couldn’t you not be swingers until you’re–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stop thinking. I thought it was fun. If Atsumu still thinks the same a week from now, we should do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s chest deflated, emptying out all the unasked questions. He could finally breathe again as he agreed. “Yeah, we should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>– – – </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa could feel the light of the early morning sun beaming on his face. They’d forgotten to draw the blinds that night. He turned to his left, watching Atsumu breathe softly, his chest slowly rising and falling while he was still fast asleep. He moved a few stray, blonde hairs away from his eyes and soaked in how the light hit him. In the rare moments Sakusa woke up first, the morning was one of his favorite times of day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint sound of metal clinking and the scent of early morning breakfast is what woke him, though. He remembers the night before, looking to Atsumu once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine, and I’m yours,” he whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He recoiled as he smelled his own morning breath. “Alright, time to get up,” he grunted, sitting upright on the edge of the bed. He did a full body stretch, regaining his limber qualities before heading to the bathroom. He assumed he slept soundly when he saw his bed head a bit tamer than usual in the mirror. Hm, guess he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> “affected” as Atsumu said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While brushing his teeth, Atsumu trudged in, wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s waist and leaning into him with most of his weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go back to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bed is cold,” he mumbled into the back of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dramatic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yer toasty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa rolled his eyes and passed Atsumu his toothbrush, poking him in the arm with the end of it when Atsumu didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Omi-kun, so demanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say that when Kita was telling you what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like somebody’s up,” Sakusa snided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu snatched his toothbrush out of his hand and started the process of aggressively brushing his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make your gums bleed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu ignored him and kept at his pace. He made his gums bleed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joined Sakusa and Kita in the kitchen sometime later after tending to his...situation. Sakusa was preparing to make coffee– Atsumu’s heart went out to him, since he knew it would taste like mint for the first few sips. He opted for orange juice instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought the carton out of the refrigerator and brought it to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohayou– Atsumu, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu paused, the carton mere centimeters from his mouth. “I’m...drinking orange juice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because there might not be a lot left doesn’t mean that’s acceptable behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa snorted at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Omi-kun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just get a cup then. It’s fine.” He brought out one of their glasses and poured half of the jug in and realized– “Oh yeah, I wouldn’ta finished that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a surprise,” Sakusa muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hahaha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have yer stupid laugh.” He took a full mouth of the drink, his face twisting in disgust. “Ew, what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just brushed your teeth, duh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know what, maybe you should get fucked next time, so you can calm the hell down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He decided to speak before the silence became unbearable. “I’m just kidding. Ha ha, funny joke. Atsumu shut up now.” He downed the rest of the glass and tried to make his great escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle from Kita stopped him in his tracks. “Miya Atsumu, you’re just as funny as ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he,” Sakusa sighed to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could feel heat rising in his cheeks. “Oh so now you two are all buddy buddy, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He uses that when he feels like people are turning on him,” Sakusa explained. “He said the same thing when Osamu and I started getting along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I started sayin’ that when you started exposing my embarrassing stories and calling it ‘bonding.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that not what it was? I’m pretty sure those two are synonyms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita giggled softly now. “You two are funny,” he said, stirring the pot with the ladle Sakusa showed him earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look Omi-kun, yer givin’ him a bad impression of my character!” he squawked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was your captain, he doesn’t need any fuel from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita choked back a full on laugh and opted to soothe Atsumu’s hurt ego. “Atsumu, try this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu put the remaining orange juice away and shuffled over to the stove. “I’m doin’ this to make sure it turns out right, not ‘cause yer tryin’ ta butter me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Sakusa waved him off as he gawked at his follower count. He’d gained one hundred followers from the night before. His thread really gained a lot of traction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu took a tablespoon from their silverware and dipped it into the pot. “It’s really good,” he sputtered with a mouthful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I was hoping I still had my touch,” he hummed to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>got it.” Atsumu brought the spoon to the sink to wash with the used cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa watched the exchange, fighting against the fondness he felt in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, maybe one more time wouldn’t hurt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is a reference to sakusa trying to understand the appeal of watching someone fuck ur bf. and ohoho can he see lol. aight, now i can do all that kinky shit yall asked for on twitter. that was just the set up. fucking FINALLY</p><p>@u_suspend on twt. a bitch is getting a mcflurry, foh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>